fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kazzak x Elizabeth
Characters Kazzak © Bamf Elizabeth Dorian © Zilver_Hawk Support 'Support Level C ' Kazzak: *walking down a road whistling* ... Elizabeth: *riding down a road, full speed, holding her side* Please...faster Sora...f-faster... Kazzak: *spots her and barely manages to jump out of the way in time* H-hey! Elizabeth: *her horse rears back in surprise and throws her off* Aah!! Kazzak: *runs to her side* You okay? Elizabeth: *breathing heavily* M-Man...he...was shooting... Kazzak: Who was shooting? *props her head up with his hand and snaps his fingers* Are you alright? Elizabeth: *winces at the wound at her side* H-He only got me...once... Kazzak: Ouch! I got some bandages you might want * rummages through his pack* So who was it that was shooting? Elizabeth: I-I don't know...H-He wants...me dead... Kazzak: *begins bandaging her up* Who? Elizabeth: *winces* Aah! *a bit out of it* ...I have to...get home...be...before he f-finds...me... Kazzak: *pats her face* Come on, wake up, wake up. Who the hell is after you? Elizabeth: *stirs a bit* A...Assassin...Yamaki... Home... Kazzak: Great.. And why are you trying to be assassinated? Can you walk or do I have to carry you? Elizabeth: I-I don't know...*attempts to sit up, but the pain from her wound forces her back down* Kazzak: *sighs* Alright, well come on then *picks her up* There's a town not too far... Elizabeth: Th...Thank you...I'm sorry for being...troublesome... Kazzak: Not at all. Not every day I get to carry off a beautiful woman to an inn right? *laughs then realizes how creepy he sounded* I didn't mean... Never mind... Elizabeth: I-I'll ignore that...comment for the time...being... Kazzak: Yeah.. thanks... So you gonna tell me why you were about to be assassinated? Elizabeth: My name i-is...Lady Elizabeth...Dorian...my father owns...estate...*winces again* Kazzak: Pleasure to meet you, Miss Elizabeth. Why don't you just take a nap or something, I'll try and get you a healer. Alright? Elizabeth: *closes her eyes* O...Okay...Thank you...Sir...*passes out* Kazzak: The things I get myself into... End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Elizabeth: *slowly wakes up* ...Wh...where...am I? Kazzak: Hey, I got us a room for tonight. Sorry I could only afford one... I'll sleep on the floor though Elizabeth: *blinks a bit and looks around* You...carried me all the way here? Kazzak: What'd you expect? Me to leave you in a ditch somewhere? *laughs* I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, I'm Kazzak Elizabeth: Thank you Sir Kazzak. I'll have to repay you for your kindness somehow. Kazzak: Nah its fine. So who are these assassins after you? Maybe I can help Elizabeth: I'm...not quite sure, but I have a sneaking suspicion that it has something to do with my father... Kazzak: Huh. He a wanted man or something? Elizabeth: H-He's a noble...people have tried to get to him through me before... Kazzak: Oh, I'm sorry. Well you like your father right? Makes it all worthwhile? Elizabeth: I don't appreciate being kidnapped and having him refuse to pay the ransom. Kazzak: Whoa what? I'm not kidnapping you! Elizabeth: N-No...not you. It...happened a while back... Kazzak: Oh phew! Well I'm sorry that's rough! Nothing umm.. happened to you.. did it? Elizabeth: *looks down* I'm fine... Kazzak: Oh geez.. they didn't hurt you did they? *moves next to her* Elizabeth: My brother rescued me before any...substantial damage was done. Kazzak: Aw I'm so sorry *hugs her* I'm glad you got a good brother Elizabeth: *bites her lip and remains silent* .... Kazzak: What's the matter? Elizabeth: My brother...died a few years ago... Kazzak: Oh.. I'm so sorry, Miss Elizabeth. Elizabeth: It's...alright. At least he is no longer suffering. He had a bit of trouble breathing. Kazzak: Well.. and at least you had the chance of having such a good brother, right? Elizabeth: ...I suppose so...*snaps out of her stupor* I apologize. This is awfully personal. Kazzak: No, no. I don't mind listening. It's.. interesting to hear about your family. I never had one Elizabeth: You...didn't? Kazzak: Nope, just raised myself on the streets and stuff. No clue where my parents went if they're even alive and I don't think I have any siblings Elizabeth: Oh...I'm sorry... Kazzak: No, its fine. I'm used to it, now. You don't mind if I sit next to you, do you? Elizabeth: No. It's fine. It'd be strange if you were on the floor. Kazzak: Yes, well I'll move to the floor when you fall asleep, don't worry. I know you're probably a royal or something, don't wanna share a bed with a thief like me *chuckles* Elizabeth: My father would crucify me... Kazzak: *laughs* He seems rather strict. But he's also not here to get mad at you, yaknow. Elizabeth: All the same...I'm sure he'd find a way to find out. Kazzak: Nah, no one ever find out about anything I do. I'm pretty sly, trust me Elizabeth: *smiles a bit* I'm sure you are. Kazzak: So what about your mom? Or any other siblings you got? Elizabeth: My brother was my only sibling...my mother is...insane. I'll say that. She hasn't been the same since my brother died. Kazzak: Oh.. I'm sorry. Man, sounds like a messed up family... Elizabeth: Yes...I do. If only you knew my father... Kazzak: Huh. Well if you ever wanna complain, I'm here for you! Elizabeth: *smiles a bit* Thank you very much. They're probably worried sick about me.... Kazzak: Well you rest up tonight and I'll carry you back home tomorrow morning, alright? Elizabeth: Alright...once again, I can't thank you enough. *kisses him on the cheek* Kazzak: *smiles* What was that for? Elizabeth: For helping me. Kazzak: *gives her a quick peck on the lips* Then that was for letting me help you Elizabeth: *blushes a bit* I-I...goodnight. *lays back down on her side* Kazzak: *smiles again* Goodnight, Miss Elizabeth *lays down on the floor* Elizabeth: *still blushing, she quietly says* Rest well... '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Kazzak: *counting some coins* ... Elizabeth: *stirs a bit in her sleep and wakes up* Hm? *rubs her eyes* Kazzak: Oh, sorry. Didnt mean to wake you, was just gonna go buy you some breakfast and flowers or something Elizabeth: *smiles a bit* That's alright...I'm not feeling too hungry, just sore from falling off my horse... I must be black and blue from stem to stern. Kazzak: I'm sorry... Anything I can do for you? Elizabeth: No...I'll be fine. I think I can handle a few bruises. Kazzak: Well are you ready to go back home? Elizabeth: Yes...I think I am. Kazzak: Alrightty then *he picks her up* We got everything? Elizabeth: *blushing a bit* I can...walk you know. Kazzak: And I can carry you, you know. *smiles* Don't worry about it, Miss Elizabeth Elizabeth: It would look rather strange with you parading around town with me in your arms. Kazzak: I don't mind looking foolish for you Elizabeth: That's rather sweet...but aren't I heavy? Kazzak: Of course not! I could carry you for miles and I'd be happy the whole way *smiles down at her* Elizabeth: *blushes even more* Well...we'll just see about that when your arms are tired. Kazzak: *laughs* Yes we shall. So how upset will your father be at you for being out all night? Elizabeth: A...lot. I'll say that much. Kazzak: So why you stay there if your dad's always angry and your mom's crazy? Elizabeth: It's my home...I've lived there my entire life. And my mother...if I leave, she might lose touch of reality altogether... Kazzak: I guess I wouldn't understand. I've never had a home really. I just camp out or stay in abandoned houses when I can't afford an inn Elizabeth: You're welcome to...stay with me if you like...any time you want. I still owe you. Kazzak: Stay with you? What do you mean? Elizabeth: Well...i-in your own room o-of course! I don't mean that I...I uh... Kazzak: You have spare rooms? Jeez, how big is this place? Elizabeth: I told you, I'm a noble. Kazzak: Hmm... you got servants, right? Elizabeth: Yes. Why? Kazzak: Well how would your father feel about employing me? I already enjoy serving you, why not get paid while I'm at it? *grins* Elizabeth: Well...I wouldn't start off by saying that. He might get the wrong idea. Kazzak: Oh, no no. He doesnt need to know that we ever met. Elizabeth: Of course not...but if you waltz in with me in your arms, he'll think I eloped. Kazzak: *laughs* When we get a little closer I'll let you walk the rest of the way Elizabeth: Of course...well then. I suppose we should leave unless we want to have to stay another night at an inn. My home's still quite a bit off. Kazzak: *smiles* Trust me, I know Elizabeth: *lets her head rest on his chest* ...Are you sure you're alright with this? Kazzak: *smiles* Of course. It's okay if you want to rest up some more, I'll let you know when we're close Elizabeth: No...I think I'd rather stay awake and talk to you...*smiles* Kazzak: Haha well thanks. You're very kind to someone like me, you know that? Elizabeth: You saved my life, remember? You could have taken my money and left me to that man. Kazzak: *laughs* Oh? You have money on you? Elizabeth: Yes...why? Kazzak: *laughs again* I'm just joking, don't worry. Of all my years of being a thief I've never robbed a woman. I don't plan on starting with you Elizabeth: Well...I think it's a bit too late for that. You've already taken something from me. Kazzak: Huh? Elizabeth: You've stolen my heart. Kazzak: *smiles* I think you did too *kisses her on the forehead* Elizabeth: Maybe it won't be so bad having you stick around... Kazzak: *laughs* Glad you can tolerate me Elizabeth: Toleration has nothing to do with it... 'End of Support A ' '''Kazzak, Easy-going Vagabond, and Elizabeth, Cobalt Valkyrie Kazzak returned the next week asking for employment from Elizabeth's father. Despite how much he wanted to approach Elizabeth, he only tossed her a sly wink. However, over time, the two managed to find a way to sneak around Mr. Dorian and be together. Kazzak put up with the horrid man so he was able to stay near Elizabeth and save up his money, which he eventually spent on an elaborate wedding ring. The couple wait for the death of Elizabeth's disapproving father before they publicly announce their secret marriage.